the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
TFv05 CH 00 Intros (annotated)
Annotations for the "intros" of Redwood. Page 7 What you don't yet know are the stakes of this struggle' ' from This is water, an essay by David Foster Wallace. Full quote: Probably the most dangerous thing about an academic education, at least in my own case, is that it enables my tendency to over-intellectualize stuff, to get lost in abstract thinking instead of simply paying attention to what's going on in front of me. Instead of paying attention to what's going on inside of me. As I'm sure you guys know by now, it is extremely difficult to stay alert and attentive instead of getting hypnotized by the constant monologue inside your head. What you don't yet know are the stakes of this struggle. In the twenty years since my own graduation, I have come gradually to understand these stakes, and to see that the liberal arts cliche about "teaching you how to think" was actually shorthand for a very deep and important truth. "Learning how to think" really means learning how to exercise some control over how and what you think. Pages 8-9 Le Memo Pen ''' nonexistent '''The Stocking Frame bar located in Downtown LA Who said that? Ursula K. Le Guin in her short story The Author of the Acacia Seeds' and Other Extracts from the Journal of the Association of Therolinguistics Longer quote: Can we in fact know it (The Art of Plant)? Can we ever understand it? It will be immensely difficult. That is clear. But we should not despair. Remember that so late as the mid-twentieth century, most scientists, and many artists, did not believe that Dolphin would ever be comprehensible to the human brain—or worth comprehending! Let another century pass, and we may seem equally laughable. "Do you realise," the phytolinguist will say to the aesthetic critic, "that they couldn't even read Eggplant?" And they will smile at our ignorance, as they pick up their rucksacks and hike on up to read the newly deciphered lyrics of the lichen on the north face of Pike's Peak. And with them, or after them, may there not come that even bolder adventurer—the first geolinguist, who, ignoring the delicate, transient lyrics of the lichen, will read beneath it the still less communicative, still more passive, wholly atemporal, cold, volcanic poetry of the rocks: each one a word spoken, how long ago, by the earth itself, in the immense solitude, the immenser community, of space. Jonathan Gold An American food critic who currently writes for the Los Angeles Times. Steven Pinker a Canadian-born American cognitive psychologist, linguist, and popular science author. He is known for his advocacy of evolutionary psychology and the computational theory of mind. Page 14 Butterfly wings a nod to butterfly effect: butterfly effect is a concept that states "small causes can have larger effects". This concept was initially used in theories about weather prediction but later the term became a popular metaphor in science writing Page 17 only your dreams are safe In TF, we never experienced characters dreaming, only remembering a dream. Looks like dreams are unreadable by Narcons Page 35 Ratings Making the word DREAM Entanglement Quantum entanglement is a physical phenomenon that occurs when pairs or groups of particles are generated or interact in ways such that the quantum state of each particle cannot be described independently of the others, even when the particles are separated by a large distance—instead, a quantum state must be described for the system as a whole Animality animal nature or character. physical, instinctive behaviour or qualities. Page 36 Proto-Klamath ''' Klamath people are a Native American tribe of the Plateau culture area in Southern Oregon and Northern California '''thunderegg A thunderegg (or thunder egg) is a nodule-like rock, similar to a filled geode, that is formed within rhyolitic volcanic ash layers Page 37 Wizard Island volcanic cinder cone which forms an island at the west end of Crater Lake in Crater Lake National Park, Oregon Page 38 é-ush 'lake' in Klamath language kiä'm fish ámpu water Kátak gî it is sure tcheléwash to ripple Page 39 lalî'sh steep shore ikán to agitate/make commotion in water húyaha to run away from Page 40 géupka swimming across Mbushéala and shuldákua to marry and make love Page 42 awalóga little island Page 44 Llao the god of the Underworld in Klamath mythology. A long time ago, he fights with Skell, the sky god. This leads to the eruption of Mt. Mazama, which leads to the creation of Crater Lake. It is said that in the beginning, Llao could pass through a hole and climb to the top of the mountain where he could nearly touch the stars where Skell lived. Wikipedia also says that the followers of the spirits could reportedly take the form of animals such as deer, fox, and dove, and they would play together. Allegedly, after he was killed, Llao’s head became Wizard Island. Gazing upon the waters was thought to be fatal, and “Sometimes when all seems quiet, Llao's restless spirit enters the lake and stirs up an angry gale. Llao, chief spirit of Crater Lake, controlled many lower spirits who appeared in the shape of animals. kawakága to tear/rip up with teeth Page 45 I saw it... “I saw it, true, but I also did not see what I saw, true. I suppose only that it had pupil eyes of the eye think this would mean something like the pupils of the eye took up the whole eye. Deeper than Crater Lake. Blacker than this sorcerer’s thunderegg. No lie. Did we see the same stare?” Category:Annotations